


iwa-chan~

by ItsAva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ):, Dating, F/M, M/M, Sad, oikawa sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAva/pseuds/ItsAva
Summary: ): sadnessiwa’s girlfriend calls Iwaizumi “iwa-chan” and oikawa hears and it breaks his heart
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 19





	1. Iwaizumi

**Author's Note:**

> SUGA WILL BE IN THE LAST COUPLE CHAPTERS SORRY

Iwaizumi had a shocked look on his face and he looked into his girlfriends eyes 

“Oh, did you call me Iwa-chan?” Iwa asked Mildy shocked as oikawa had been the only one to call him that

Oikawa tooru Turned the corner peaking out to see them together , Tooru was also spying with Mattsun who only agreed to get blackmail 

“Oh my god did she call him Iwa-chan?!” Oikawa said looking like he would burst into tears 

Mattsun replied immediately “Maybe?”

they both looked back and Iwaizumis shocked face vanished as he opened his mouth his girlfriend spoke “uhh...is that okay?”

“Not Okay!” Oikawa whisper shouted just loud enough that Mattsun Heard

“play it cool! ‘Cause he likes her...”

“Yeah its cool” Replied Iwa “i like that “a Iwaizumi hugged and kissed his girlfriend 

“Cool.....” Tooru said before walking away in tears 

He had loved Iwa since they first met years ago, He planed to tell him The day after he got a girlfriend but he decided not to ...

After months of Planning his big confession he had to throw it all away from some?!...Random girl!

He hated This he hated Her and He hated Iwaizumi........


	2. Confessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh God

Tooru walked back to the gym , but at the last second went behind it instead , 

“Captain “ A first year pinch server spoke 

Tooru’s Sadened face Shook into a shocked smile trying to persuade the New first year nothing had happened.

“Are You o-“

“I’m fine” Tooru whispered patting the Pinch server on his back before walking into the gym 

————-

Practice had ended 

and Tooru Knew he had to confront his feeling and confess to Iwa-chan

—-

“Iwaizumi! WAIT YOUR GOING TO FAST” Oikawa Shouted at the top of his lungs chasing after Iwa

“what is it shittyKawa im going to Alisa’s House” Iwaizumi said Annoyed 

“Is alisa Your ‘Girlfriend’ “ the setter said mocking him

“Yes she is Dumbkawa “ 

“Anyway iwa-chan i have to tell you something but i- i just want to say ...i’m sorry”

“Okay?” ..”also drop it iwa-chan its weird and annoying”

“Iwaizumi Hajime “ “ImInLoveWiThYou”Tooru quickly said closing his eyes and clenching his fists waiting for Iwaizumi stomp on his heart 

——

.....Nothing....but silence..Until Iwa spoke softly 

“Oikawa....”  
“Are you serious”Iwa Shouted, he wasn’t angry but sure was surprised 

“Yes!?” 

“Ew”   
“Why would i like you like that, you know i have a girlfriend , what were you trying to do ? break our relationship?”

“No...i was just saying how i feel about us?! if you don’t like me like that it’s fine “

“well..Okay...but stop with The ‘Iwa-chan thing it’s annoying and repetitive “ Iwaizumi spoke heartlessly 

“oh- okay i will”  
Oikawa said still crying but not as much as he would later , Tooru wasn’t sure he could Recover after losing in the spring tournament to Karasuno but he kept trying , He thought if He had Iwaizumi as his Lover things would get easier....as he no longer had any support from anyone else but of course...he was wrong

“Sure” Iwaizumi said walking off as Tooru went the other way 

“I’ll see you again” Tooru muttered rethinking everything what could he do now , find another bestfriend to fall in love with ?! well...maybe he could try? ————————- 

———————


	3. Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip spoilers (: 
> 
> MORE SAD

Oikawa had been living in argentina for a few years now , after winning the olympics Iwaizumi and Oikawa Had lost touch after promising to be friends forever...and Oikawa One-sidedly promising to See him again 

But...finally 

Oikawa received a letter from Iwaizumi 

Tooru opened the envelope and Grabbed the letter out

“From Iwaizumi Hajime”  
“To Tooru Oikawa “

An invitation to His and Alisas wedding...On the 26th

Tooru got up before tears could flood his eyes , he knew that Him and alisa were ‘ment to be ‘ but he couldn’t accept that not after years of pining, Atlast he got up and went over to His room.

Tears threatened to Break out of his eyes and he held them back.

Finally Tooru Sighed , before deciding to let it all out 

Tooru Walked towards the mirror which took up the space of his entire wall , 

Then did the unimaginable he picked up his phone and dialed Iwaizumi’s Number....

Oikawa Always had a jealous side it had been with him forever , he vowed to rarely show it as he when he did show his possessive / jealous nature relationships would quickly dissolve 

Once Oikawa picked up the phone and Iwa answered 

“Oh Tooru!” Iwaizumi Answered 

“did you get my wedding invitation “

“YeAh” Oikawa replied as his voice broke as he could barely breath from all the sadness overwhelming him 

“are you okay”  
“We haven’t spoke since Graduation or since you confessed your feel-“  
Somehow Oikawa Let his guard down.. “can we-just not talk about that please” “umm-sure but listen she was just different and a better choice since i knew you were going to argentina “ Iwaizumi had spoken only a few words but those words could trigger so much ‘Better choice’ What the hell does he mean by that ?! How could SHE be better , I’m the only one who’s better , I’m the only one who can be better The guard which Held together the final string to unleash His evil rath broke. “Toor—“ 

“Oh she must be better- She HAS to be better Because if she can beat me, she must really be Something ! I’m glad you found better , Because you deserve better, You know i only wanted the best but atleast you got the rest “ Oikawas love for iwaizumi came spilling out in the moment not considering the possibility he could be on speaker next to his Soon-to-be wife 

Tears began spilling out of Oikawas eyes as he pictured his first and only love marrying some random Girl?!

“Oikawa I-“

“Baby”  
Oikawa Whispered ..........

“Oh it’s a tragedy , that you didn’t fall for me...WELL i can do better”

“BELIVE me IM better!”...Tooru took a long pause

“Maybe you can’t see, But there’s more to me.....”

“I love you but I’m better “i’m better off without you holding me down”; Tooru quickly hung up Then as if he was in a Dramatic Movie he took a look at the invitation, the same invitation which fuelled his rage...to see as wonderful speech about how he was always their for hajime and was granted the honour of being....the best man......

Suddenly he wasn’t any better...


End file.
